


Late Night Talk

by Bunkbedannette



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Cuddling, Danganronpa AU, Fluff, Instaronpa - Freeform, Light Angst, Other, dotgent shippers come feast, have a fic I wrote a while ago, in honor of the most recent update, penguinronpa, so uuuhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunkbedannette/pseuds/Bunkbedannette
Summary: PENGUINRONPA SPOILERS!!Agent gets a visit in the middle of the night.
Relationships: The Agent "Ace"/Dot (Club Penguin)
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Penguinronpa belongs to tofudemaru  
> Also this was written a while ago so some things may be a lil out of date

Agent started falling asleep at later and later times,

Their self doubt tormented them, _Who are they? Can they trust themselves?_

They shifted around in their bed, they left their lights on, but that didn’t really matter, it wasn’t like anyone would come visit them in the middle of the night anyway.

At least, that’s what they thought, until they heard a soft knock at their door.

“H-Huh?” They got up and rubbed their eyes.

“It’s me, Ace.” Dot's familiar voice was heard through the door.

Agent opened the door,

“...Hey.”

“Hey…”

* * *

They both sat on the couch, unsure of what to say to each other.

“...What were you doing out so late, Dot?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Agent shifted their gaze to the floor,

“I- well… I was having some self doubt… about my identity and everything...”

Dot wrapped her flipper around them, still a little cold from being outside.

“...There’s not much I can say that I haven’t said already, but I do believe you’re a good person, I’m sure you’ll find out your identity soon.”

They looked at Dot, she had a warm smile, but the bags under her eyes were dark and heavy, as if she hadn’t slept a wink.

Agent cupped Dots face in both of their flippers,

“Dot! Y-Your eyes! You’re tired!”

She put her flippers on Agents,

“...I meant it when I said I would work day and night to stop Monobert…”

“But still, you shouldn’t neglect your health like that.”

“I could say the same for you, Dr. I-Have-My-Lights-on-At-One-In-The-Morning.”

Agent couldn’t help but softly giggle at the remark, 

They looked into Dots eyes, her face was soft and her flippers were warm, the more they looked into her eyes, the more details they noticed,

Her eyes were so pretty, it was  _ unfair. _

_ Perhaps if she let them, they would press their forehead against hers and feel her breath against theirs, she would likely pull them closer and put her beak on theirs, tracing her flippers from their shoulders to their flippers and hold them, chests holding a warmth that they only felt towards each other. _

“Ace… are you okay?”

Agent snapped back to reality and looked at Dot, a look of confusion lying on her face.

“O-Oh! Yes, Sorry…”

They slowly retracted their flippers from her and stared at the floor.

**_Did they just fantasize about kissing Dot?_ **

“So, what was the zoning out about?”

“Uh- Nothing!”

Dot smirked, 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you’re blushing pretty hard.”

Agent put their flippers on their cheeks,

“I-I am!?”

Dot laughed, she hugged them and rested her head on theirs,

“I’m just teasing! You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Agent nuzzled into her chest,  _ was it really okay to feel like this? It’s a killing game after all, and besides, would she even like them back if they told her? _

They thought about how hurt she must have been, losing Aunt Arctic, losing Paige, not being able to trust anyone but them, she must feel so fragile, the last thing they would want is to put more stress on her,  _ don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry- _

Dot started to shift her position, she lied down on the couch and cuddled Agent close, she yawned and closed her eyes.

Their flippers on her slackened as they closed their eyes, they should probably sleep too, before they got too sad.

As they started to drift off, they felt a soft pressure of Dots beak on their forehead.  
  


* * *

Dot woke up an hour before the morning announcement, she stretched a little, hoping that Agent wouldn’t fall off,

She wrapped her flippers around them, she looked at their sleeping face, so peaceful and calm,

_ Why were they so cute? _

A soft blush dusted her cheeks as she stroked their head gently, trying not to wake them, 

She had felt a lot of feelings ever since this whole game started, and quite frankly, the last feeling she ever expected to feel was  _ love. _

She looked at their face again, she was going to do her best to protect and help them, they were going to find a way to stop this sick killing game together.

She trusted them, after all.


End file.
